Random Thoughts! Topic: Info on The BIG Guy!
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Ever wonder how Big Guy speaks so well with American Speeches or Snappy Battle Remarks, well here it is! This Info Site has all of his Words & Explanations on Who, What, Where, When, & Why! Bonus: All of his Cool Moves and Weapons are added lastly, Enjoy


Arthur's Message to Viewers: Greetings! Ever Wonder How the Big 'Guy' from "Big Guy & Rusty" T.V. Series ever spoke, or even talk with such American Speech Patterns...Well! Here's your chance to find them, all of them listed for you to read, and Re-In-VISION it all! If you're a fan of the series and like to figure out how to make your Big Guy talk the talk, and walk the walk, or...in this case, what he's got on his Arsenal Supplies and Classic Moves, find them all here for your enjoyment! This here was a work of "Pure Info Gathering" I did to study The BIG Guy since we all know how to make the other characters from his series go, but the main star was much different, more challenging, so I hope you appreciate this fine piece of work info! **Note:** Not only did I do this to help many Arthur Fans of the series plan or to have future plans of this info's usage, but I planned to use what I've gather to help me create a story involving the BIG Guy himself! What it could be...you'll have to wait and see in one of my stories to come? For this is the Path of even a King...to En-Vision! So...have fun, plus extra's for knowing Big Guy's moves afterwards, truly, a Site you can...En-VISION to believe!

**Big Guy's - Tough Talk & American Sayings!**

American Sayings: (On Jane and Joe's Tax Payers Nickel, Not a Chance!) Meaning that it ain't gonna happen! It can also go with this sentence as well! "I have to spend every moment awake, alert, and contemplating strategy!" Meaning that he won't leave or sleep on the job even if nothing is happening!

(Johnny's Workman's ship, Whowah!) Removes something like the controls for any vehicle the enemy is using, so that he destroy the weak point!

(Sweet Lady Liberty) When he see's a real shocking site to believe it's real or that it's happen!

(Weapon Locked. Precision counts; A Wasted Shot Costs Taxpayers Dearly!) When he's locked on to his target and saying "Weapons locked! Persuvenge counts!"

(I Got A Behemoth To Clobber!) When Big Guy plans to take down a giant size foe!

(Subject Sited! Defiantly Not An American!) When he see's something or someone not's not from around his parts!

(For God and Country, for every Baby who's ever gonna cut a tooth, and every kid who's ever gonna study and get a good job, for every last creature on planet Earth - I'm going in!) Big Guy says one of his long speeches before he goes into battle!

(Operations are limited! Destination: Chops!) Big Guy calls out what he see's the situation as before he goes into action against his foes!

(Sometimes a Soldier has to say a farewell to ARMS!) Big Guy states when he must remove/unscrew his arm if it's been damaged!

(Can't keep falling back, need a plan of attack!) When Big Guy keeps falling back to avoid any attacks from his opponent's!

(Thank Henry Ford for Standardized Parts!) For when he thanks his ability to put together different parts to assist him in battle!

(Fact - The only thing more piping hot then Mom's Fresh Baked Apple Pie, is the sting of My Anti Low life Terrorist Mad Popper! Wanna Slice!) Big Guy challenges his foe after bringing out his Shoulder Galting Gun and threatens to use it on his intending target! [If they run away, he can say this: "Smart Fella!", but if they retaliate, then he remarks it by saying "Or...Maybe Not!"]

(Your no Norman Rockwell, but we enjoy your visual aid!) Big Guy comment's someone on their picture design that was trying to tell and explain something to everyone! (Let's thank our lucky stars, that you were on the ball today; sport!) He congrats a child for helping out in this situation's problem!

(When will they learn - Yah can't fight City Hall!) Big Guy mentions this when someone tries to complain or nearly end's up destroying a spot full of civilian's before he stop's them from doing so!

(Sweet Lady Liberty!) Big Guy exclaims from seeing something happening to one of his friends or innocent beings getting attacked by someone or something!

(Sweat Betsy Ross!) Big Guy exclaims from seeing something or something about to happen that is out of the ordinary (Like a huge lizard creature tossed out into the skies AND IT'S NOT EVEN FLYING!) or (Coming down with a bomb near a shelter of innocent beings still inside!)

(Sweet Liberty!) When he's in trouble or someone else is in trouble!

Big Guy's talk: (You done some serious Damage here, chief! Name your Manufacturer!) When Big Guy wants to know the guy who did this damage is and who they are working for!

(Kid's his own worst enemy!) When Big Guy see's a child like opponent make a mistake in his attack and nearly hurts himself or others!

(No Deals, hot shot! I Pledge Allegiance to only One Flag!) When Big Guy refusing an offer to join an enemies side or to gain something only by working for them!

(The Mitt's! Are Off!) When Big Guy says this, it means he's ready to get serious now!

(I swear on the Red, White, and Blue!) Big Guy says this when what he says is true and that he wants to help out as well!

(Then let's Rumba!) Big Guy challenges his foe to compete against him in combat!

(Gotta learn some new tricks, Champ!) Bg Guy taints his foe's for trying to pull off a move that Big Guy has already seen before!

(Someone could use a lavenge!) Big Guy taints when he smoked his opponent out off a smoke covered area!

(That'll Cost Ya!) For when Big Guy end's up damaging something and says that his foe will end up paying for it! (Not On MY Watch!) Big Guy says this when someone plans to try something against him or threaten him in some way!

(Testing: One! Two! Three!) Big Guy can do these move to surprise his enemies into thinking he's offline, but reality, he's faking it!

(Anyone for Pie, Plating Hot!) Big Guy shouts out before letting loose his attack barrage on his foes!

(Open Wide, Ugly!) Big Guy taints before firing his wrist launcher at his foe from a surprise attack!

(I'll show them trouble!) Big Guy said's before blasting his enemies that are giving him a hard time to bites!

(Time to crack this bogy open and see what's inside!) Big Guy mentions this before using his top hand buzzsaw to cut it open!

(Strike while the Iron's Hot!) He mentions this to attack his foes while they still have a chance to strike!

(Gotta threw Gumbo something more then just peanuts!) Big Guy suggested, if that move didn't work, he has to try something harder!

(Cover ME! I'm going In!) Big Guy sends word to his ship's crew to cover him while going in to danger!

(Don't mind me, Captain Hook! This won't hurt a bit!) Big Guy taints someone with a hook on their hand, as he begins to cut it off!

(Do your worst, Pal!) Big Guy taints a foe that's got him right were they want him, if he's ever caught!

(The Whole inch al-LOT-Ta!) Big Guy says this before catching or watching something VERY BIG Fall down from the enemy's side!

(Retro's on Full Burn!) Big Guy makes his rocket boosters in his boots give them all he's got to either move quickly or help him move something very heavy he's carry away real fast!

(I may have to add a few of those Classic (**say's the person's name!**) maneuver's to my round the Twelve!)

(Let Me Introduce you to the BGY Incendiary Trigger Device!) Big Guy mentions before taking a trigger bomb from his palm hand and tossed it at his enemies, and can even add a taint to it! "Should have seen it coming. You're psychic. But there's not a darned thing you can do about it."

(Here's Looking at Yah!) Big Guy taints before delivered a straight punch to his opponent's face!

(Hey (make fun of something: like bright eye's!), Your in for a world of hurt!) Big Guy mentions while getting his wrist Launcher out before firing it off!

(Easy-pal, Fire hasserd!) Big Guy's warns someone that this thing could cause a fire, if the bad guy doesn't actually care about it!

(You tell it like it is, chief!) Big Guy says to when someone has mention a good idea or suggestion!

(Gotta admit, junior here is quite a pistol!) Big Guy compliment's a child's dedication to something or to his work!

(Huuhhh! A Soldier has to follow orders! Plain and Simply!) Big Guy replies that sometimes, a soldier must follow his orders, even if those may be against there better judgment's!

(My kind of Justice; Poetic!) Big Guy mentions when someone did something to him, he goes back and does the same thing to them!

(I'm not decent!) Big Guy states just before delivering a punch that'll sent the person flying back until the hit something!

(Alright Space Case, you want some BANG for your bock! Deployed!) Big Guy says after he removes himself from a stuck situation and fires his arm weapons or other weapons at his disposal!

(I'll have to say "So Long", the up close and in your face way!) Big Guy mentions before smacking across his enemy's face, basically damaging it on contact!

(Full Moon Tonight, it'll stay that way!) Big Guy mentions when the moon above his head was destroyed, so that no one would lose something that's over their heads during the night!

(One small step for Man - Two Giant boots for Handsome!) Big Guy says this just as he comes down from above and delivers his two giant size boots right on his opponent!

(No More Ticking Clocks!) Big Guy says this just before he plans to use his right index finger to defuse a bomb before saying this. "Bomb defusing component, check!"

(I wanna hold your hand too, bulb!) Big Guy taints before pulling off his removed hand from his opponent's grip!

(Uuagh! You've Done it Now!) Big Guy snaps when someone trashes something American like history!

(That's all the boom we have room for!) Big Guy states after he blows up something, be it enemy or something life threatening!

(Today's Horoscope! Future looks grim for (**say a name or type the enemy is!**)) Big Guy taints his enemy just before he attacks!

(Bug spray, Hot Metal Variety!) Big Guy taints his enemy again (**if he's a bug, then this counts!**) before blasting them with his Machine shoulder gun!

(You! Worm!) Big Guy get's his enemy's attention before tainting them more. (Earlier Bird Over Slept, so were calling the shots!) Then he starts blasting the enemy away with more shots from any of his weapons! (Hmmm! He's/She's/Their thick skin!) When he realizes that his attacks ain't doing so much damage!

(More of him/her/it to love) Big Guy taints someone who's really big, bigger then him before going into action!

(I'll Soften him up with a little something I call, The John Henry!) Big Guy grabs any body part of his large foe and slams them hard on the ground or a large object and slams it on top of them!

(Repeat Offenders!) Meaning that someone is doing the same act they once tried doing before!

(Drop the Crop, You soft shell Freaks!) Big Guy warns them before he then blast's them with his wrist blasters!

(Took one for yah, little fella! Part of the job!) Big Guy blocks and takes a direct hit from enemy fire, in order to protect an innocent creature or one of the civilians near by so that they don't get hurt from the battle!

(As the Jackal is drawn to Moon Raise, so draw I ever closer ever closer to my awaiting Foes!) Big Guy poetic speaks when looking for were his enemies will strike him from!

(Common Baby! Light My Fire!) Big Guy taints before blasting someone with his wrist launchers!

(Going for distance!) Big Guy mentions before tossing a big object or opponent across the field until it hits something!

(Nice Shooting Soldier!) Big Guy compliments someone for shooting down any objects coming towards them or innocent civilians!

((Person/opponent's name), Green, Seventy-two!) Big Guy says a few strange code message at someone before saying this. "Hubb One! Hut Two! Hike!" After saying that, he charging a surprise tackle against his un-expecting foe and crashing or smashing them against a structured wall or something! This plan of attack is kinda like your basic game of Tackle Football!

(Next Stop: Ouchville!) Big Guy says this before smashing his opponent with a heavy object!

(What now, brown cow!) Big Guy spats out from realizing he was either tricked or fooled into blasting at something or his intending target which weren't really there to begin with!

(Hey! Back Scratcher!) Big Guy says something to his uninvited guest on his back while flying and says this after smashing or smacking his foe off of him, "Ahhh, that's the stuff!"

(Visual Scanners, Online!) Big Guy says this while his red eye screens glow, as he now see's through something blocking his view, like smoke clouds or something like that!

(Got a Sweet Tooth!) Big Guy asked before saying this "Candy Grand!", and starts blasting his foe with his wrist launcher's!

((**Someone's attack or it's name!**), I'm trying to cut down!) Big Guy taints while avoiding any damages from the attack that's trying to hit him!

(Then fire away, Soldier!) Big Guy offers his friend to take the first shot at their enemy!

(Hale! Hale! The Gang's all here!) Big Guy quote's on that everyone that's either good or evil are all together in one spot!

(Mighty Big Talk from a little man!) Big Guy taints someone's threat if they are smaller then him and don't look so life threatening!

(That's what I think of trenty Eye Wear!) Big Guy taints his foe's eye wear object after he grabs it off them and before crushing it with his fingers!

(Robot Rule #1: Robot's Don't Hurt Humans!) Big Guy exclaims this information, but at times, he'll bring out his shoulder machine gun and refrains his words to his enemy! "Which You Ain't!" And then starts blasting at them!

(Buddy, that's what I'm counting On!) Big Guy challenges his opponent's words of reasoning when the situation looks gloom/blick/not good for them!

(Say Ahhhh!) Big Guy mentions this before delivering a left hook right at his damage and un-expecting foe which will knock them back a few feet!

(No ((EMF Pulse; for robot's energy main frame pulsing!)) Life Pulse!) Big Guy states after scanning the knock out person's body before using his hidden RCPR cable wires to hook them up and try to give them a shock to wake them up! He says this while trying to wake them back up! "Come on, kid! Reboot! Wake up!"

(You have mail!) Big Guy taints about mail before tossing something flat like a square right at his foes!

(Time to Floss some Titanium Teethe!) Big Guy taints before planning to blast his opponent with one of his hidden elbow weapons compartment!

(Malfunction!) Big Guy states that his weapons seem to be malfunctioning, so he can't work them right!

(Then I guess I'll have to go digital - as in a ten-digit knuckle sandwich!) Big Guy states before jumping in the air and dives down to do combat with his foe!

(Say hello to !) Big Guy exclaims before suddenly bringing out a digital heavy weapons tank and blasts his enemy with a taste of some serious heavy damage!

(Need a Lift!) Big Guy offers someone a lift if they are in trouble and almost fall to certain doom!

(Get these kids some ice cold soda!) Big Guy asked someone he hands some innocent kids he rescue over and asked them to help them out in his own words, sorta say!

(Son(**or kid! Which ever one to pick!**) Your not to blame for what happen! This is dangerous work! One time or another, we all take a hit) Big Guy reassures the person he's come to known as a friend or is his ally that what happen isn't there fault, like cheering him up! Then he adds this for laughs. "Besides; It's gonna take a lot more then a squirt like YOU to crack my nut!"

(No (Son or kid! Choice Pick!), Something hit us!) Big Guy corrects his ally's assumption from one thing to what actually did happen when they hit something or something hit them!

(Never Step in front of a Moving Bus!) Big Guy claims right after he plow's right through or over any enemy that stands in his way!

(Bumpy Ride; Alert!) Big Guy warns those on the vehicle of what's happening when they are experiencing a problem with their driving!

(Maybe we should ask his pals!) Big Guy states the obvious statement, when someone asking of "what was that thing" they saw!

(No time for tea, we have a job to do!) Big Guy reminds everyone of the main job they need to do and not get distracted of what they see coming at them, even an army of foes!

(Warm welcome, we've over stated!) Big Guy mentions the attacks being fired at him and his allies from the enemy and must move quickly away from them!

(Hit the Brakes!) When they need to stop suddenly!

(I shack, but my hands are full!) Big Guy states that since he can't shake with his hands holding something, he uses his top head gun and blasts a light beam at the enemy so that it destroys or get's them out of their way!

(Stuffy down here!) Big Guy states that the enemies place is to hot for them before bringing out his hidden shoulder weapons and adds. "You fella's need ventilation!", and then starts blasting them away after that!

(Uugh! Seen enough rumble for one week!) Big Guy states after getting himself out from under the rumble that fell on him!

(I got a package to deliver!) He has to deliver something and in a hurry to!

(I'm starting to feel the burn!) When Big Guy feels the heat starting to work it's effects on him!

(The Big Incha-lot-ah! And it's obviously man-made!) Big Guy states what structure of machinery he's examining so he knows that this is the enemy's main station of operations! Then he adds an insult about what enemy he saw looked like and questions if they were even close to being man! "If you call those (**pick an insult, for example: rocks**) on leg's, Man!"

(Must be a convention!) Big Guy states the troops moving out, so he adds this idea of his on what to do! "So I'll have to mix in with the locals!" And activates a morpher device on his body to change his form so that he looks like and blends in right with his enemies! "Now all's I need is a (**example, if they are carrying rocks, then he says "a big rock"**)"

(Sorry, don't speak (say what he doesn't speak, like what his enemy is!)) Big Guy says before getting ride of his now blow covered and before he starts to blast his enemies away with his hidden elbow weapons, he adds this sentence! "Se Habla Kaboom?"

(No time for fisticuffs! Bomb's set to blow! Head for the nearest exit!) Big Guy stops his ally from going off into battle and warns them about a bomb he planted that's set to go off soon if they don't get out of there quickly!

(Chop - Rocky!) Big Guy taints an enemy trying to stop him from leaving, as he tries to tackle him from behind, but he knocks him off by delivering a strong punch hook that destroys or sends them across the field which ever works best!

(I figured!) Big Guy quotes on someone in his group about one of them saying, "I'm guessing that either means destroy us or eliminate them!" from what they can translate from the enemy!

(Hoowh! Bad Breath!) Big Guy quotes on an enemy's beast that attack them with it's breath after dodging it!

(If you can't stand the heat, get out of my way!) Big Guy complies while going in and just about to attack the creature that's blocking him and his group from leaving!

(Time to Fight Fire with Fire!) Big Guy adds before bring his machine shoulder gun to the field and starts blasting it away on his charging beast foe!

(Had enough, Smoky) Big Guy taints his smoked covered foe if he's had enough of that which if he's not careful, the creature will knock or attack him again, and sent him down until he crashed against something, bearing him underneath! "Alright! That TEARS IT!" Big Guy shouts after getting up and out from under grovel from that attack, but if one of his allies accidentally tossed a big rock and missed it's target and smacks him back into the ground as he said these thing before and after contact! "Huhn! Guglh!" While the one's responsible for that try and apologize to him for their mistake, he says this after struggling to move that "said" tossed item off of him. "Uuurrgh! I'm getting used to it!"

(Duck and board, kid!) Big Guy warns his ally, as he ducks down over them, in order to protect them from a sudden explosion that would go off in front of them!

(To disarm our bomb! Come On!) Big Guy realizes why the enemy isn't showing up and makes a run to were he set the bomb up. "(The enemy group's name) disarmed it, alright! Removed the Cobalt Thorium Core!" While he says this while examining his torn apart bomb before stating the results of the damage and feeling the ground shake suddenly inside the area there in! "And they obviously didn't read the manual on proper handling!" He quotes that they didn't pay attention to detail's on the subject!

(Still have one!) Big Guy points out when someone says that "it looks like we're out of bombs", he points to himself and exclaimed his reason "My Power Core!" He then add's this after catching their attention. "Since I'm short on making those bombs appear, we'll have to use my core instead!" While most of the gang find that that could work, it would mean that he would shut down during the process! "You'll do it, (friend's name!)" Big Guy says that this person will do it, then he explains, "Now listen close, you're going to remove my core and pop it inside that big kahoona there! Then you and everyone else will have to help fly us all far and fast, before the core melts down and the whole thing blows!" While one tries to talk him out of it, Big Guy rejects it and says. "No (**example: kid**), (**add something like, another item usage, magical ice or even freeze spells**) won't due! This hot pot needs an endothermic explosion of the Cobalt Thorium-G variety!" The place looks like it's about to blow, when Big Guy kneels down and gives words of encouragement to the one for the job! "(**person's name**), maybe you're thinking you can't pull this off, think you need me there to back you up. But just remember that you and I, we're made from the same stuff: taxpayer dollars, American pride, and the sweat of an honest day's work. You can do it, (**person's name, or even kid/son.**) I know you can."

((Venus Fly Trap!) An Unusual variety!) Big Guy states what appears to be a said creature, but it seems different some how! "Looking for flies!" Big Guy taints it before blasting the thing with his wrist launchers! "Try these fly treats!" Afterwards, it may swallow them and blow up, but then more vines come up and grab him and others. "Say hello to my Weed Wackier" Big Guy states before bringing out his top hand buzzsaw and starts cutting louse against the vines that are binding him!

(Now's not a good time!) Big Guy states that it's not a good time to ask him something!

(As much as I indoors free enter-presses, as one of the building blocks of this GREAT Republic! The Big Guy name is not for sale) Big Guy states that he's not into people using his name just to help the company earn more fame to it's product's if HE'S Apart of them!

(Tough Break, Slime!) Big Guy taints an enemy as he rescue the innocent target's from getting harmed! (**Note: If it's a REAL Slime, then that works to!**)

(Good interference, (**Son/kid; pick a choice!**)) Big Guy comments someone for interfering with the enemy/foe's attempt to get them or it's intending target back!

(Please drive, Citizen!) Big Guy informs the citizen driver to drive along, so that they don't get involved with any danger that he and his allies are in!

(He's Widely, for an over-grown ah-me-bah!) Big Guy states at how his foe is widely, even if it's basically very big, and slimy to boot!

(One size fits all!) Big Guy states if he can't fit through something, he'll just blast it, and make it bigger for him before he makes his statement!

(Can't Battle Blombo until I move Dumbo out of harms way!) Big Guy states that unless he get's someone (namely an annoying/erogent or not to smart person) out of it's grip, he can't attack without hurting their captive! "That'll do!" Big Guy mentions this when his scanners found a way to rescue the captive from the enemy's grasp! "The old colander routine!" Big Guy mentions his plan while removing a metal bar fence from it's post. "Lend a hand, (**ally's name or creature type!**)" He ask one of his ally's to help him for his plan to work! After it's done and been a success, Big Guy will ask that ally to help get their rescue captive away from here! "Fly him to safety, (**kid or son!**)"

(Whatta yah know, little guys really DO one heck of a spit shine!) Big Guy states that his armor is now all nice and shiny after a certain little event from a small responsible person accidentally did something (mostly with magic that did it!) that had cleaned his armor very well!

(Thirsty ah!) Big Guy states that an enemy is taking some liquid stuff that he shouldn't be taking and says this to him. "Have some PUNCH!" And delivers a punch that when hit, will send them out and away from it's draining target!

((**kid/or name**), I have you covered!) Big Guy gives the word that he'll cover his ally while he goes in along with some others to help out, and mentions this to them! "Initiate, operation brain drain" Big Guy says this, that while he distracts, the others can try to get some information

(Kid, listen to the Doc! Abort! Abort!) Big Guy warns his ally to get out of there because it's getting to intense and it could cause an overload!

(This call has been DisContented!) Big Guy adds before firing a few wrist rocket's at his target and blows up each spot until the enemy is destroyed after his group has either got the information or not, he just knows that now is the time to stop messing around and get serious!

((**name of person**), you alright (**kid or son**) Big Guy asked to see if his ally is hurt or anything!

(The (**An evil group name**) return to the seen of the crime!) Big Guy looks about before saying ("No giant robot prints!") or something close to what was trying to steal the stuff! He scans around to find something and adds something to say of what he's found! "But the (**stolen item named**) left one dozy of a resident's trail"

(Guess I'm being Solo Guy Today!) Big Guy add's from when noticing that it's just him and no one else is around!

(Trail leads right to (**the place of choice!**)) Big Guy states where the trail leads, but is very surprised to see that it lead him here!

(You Ring!) Big Guy surprisingly spooks someone out from hearing them wanting to call him when he is now there instantly! As they want to know how he got here, he just simply states this to them. "Follow the bread crumbs!"

((**son or kid!**) I'm not going to ask you again!) Big Guy authorizes to who he's speaking to in a serious tone!

(Okay! Why!) Big Guy wants to know why someone is doing this!

(No, you've made a big monster!) Big Guy corrects what someone says about them creating something or that they made a big mistake! Depending on which it may be!

(I don't know!) Big Guy states that he doesn't know or that he doesn't know how it happened! "But until we solve that mystery" Big Guy then traps the person in a bend lock and uses his top head laser to melt it tit before he says this. "Your Grounded!"

(Quitrent Clear!) Big Guy states that no one's around, so it's safe for him to fight!

(Time to serve up two scoops of candy-coated Kaboom!) Big Guy states before releasing two bombs from his cruiser onto the enemy below him, as they are launched right towards their target!

(The knees are always the first to go!) Big Guy add's from seeing that he damaged his enemy's knee, as it is now kneeling down after taking that attack!

(Use of experimentally energy cannons is prohibit within city limits!) Big Guy states about someone using energy cannons before he plans to crush the thing with his two metal hands!

(Rise an Shine!) Big Guy taints his enemy after getting out of the growl and fires his hidden elbow weapons at the target!

(Going Down!) Big Guy mentions before delivering an punch on the enemy which knocks them off something and lands on the ground!

(Can't say that I'm sure what just happen!) Big Guy states that he doesn't know what just happen just now which leaves him pretty confused!

(Could be or could be just some decent folks who took a wrong turn!) Big Guy states that they may be invaders or they could be friendly people that got lost! "Heck! Maybe all they want is a slice of warm apple pie and a cup of joe!"

(Welcome to (**say his planet for example; Earth**), intergalactic Visitor's!) Big Guy welcomes the unknown travelers to his planet or another spot that he maybe at! He shows his American Flag, in showing that he welcomes that while stating this to them. "As long as your not here to enslave our people of or defile our caudal (**basically; their cows!**), will get along fine!" If they scan them and someone asking what they are doing, Big Guy will say this. "My guess, scanning to see if we're friend or foe!" If someone says that they could tell if were friendly or state that they are no threat, then Big Guy will say this, he could mention this if the visitor's bring out a weapon to fire at them! "Don't bet on it!" If they blasted on Big Guy, and the others are worried, then he'll say this after getting around from that impact! "Flake them, (**kid!**)"

(Those will take the wing out of your sails!) Big Guy states after placing mini-set bombs on an enemy vessel and leaves the seen before they blow-up!

(Easy, (**nickname of the person!**). Need to make sure that took the fight out of'em.) Big Guy states that they need to slow down and check to make sure that did the trick and they won't counterattack. Big Guy then calls out to them like this. "Come on out - with your hands, mandibles, and/or pseudopods up!" Meaning he wants them to come out and not try anything funny while they are at it!

(So who exactly "Did" your scanners mistake me for!) Big Guy ask of who these people mistake him for if he was someone they thought that he was! After they show him of who they thought he was, he then states this out for them. "I'm much better looking then him!" After an explanation of the mistake evil breed that are clearly trouble from causing great harm to the new folks he just became friends with! "Aagh, I bite the hand that made them!" Big Guy states of the people responsible for this mess!

(Be-yonder!) Big Guy states that that's where the problem is at, as they others see enemies coming from out of no where! "Get ready to make some noise!" He states that things are going to get loud real soon, as in prepare to battle their incoming foes!

(Nega-Tory on that one, chief! On this planet, robot's help, not hurt!) Big Guy refuses to let these strange beings take someone that were fleeing them, and states that he helps and not hurt people! (**Could also state this out if the one's trying to recapture their escapee's are robot's, then this works to!**)

(Lay low, (**Son**)! We'll get you to (**a doctor!**)) Big Guy assures that they will help get their wounded companion some help, but he first states this at the still attacking foes! "Soon as I'm through dispensing Full-Metal Justice!" And then blasts a beam from his wrist launchers at the enemy, blowing them up in the process!

(Timber!) Big Guy says after a fallen degree object (tree/pole/ or otherwise) has crashed his foe for thinking his targeting system was off when in reality, he was aiming to bring something down on his foe! "Batter Up!" Big Guy says to his foes attacking somewhere else, get's there attention before swinging his grabbed long pole object and uses it like a baseball bat to strike a ball, but in this case, his opponent's!

(Heads!) Big Guy states his enemy's head, as he planted a mini-bomb that blow-up afterwards, either wounding or destroying his head while the body falls and he adds this to his statement. "You Lose!"

(Here come the Home Wreckers!) Big Guy states that the enemies are approaching them! "Stay below deck with your family!" Big Guy suggests that this person he's helping out stay with his family, after he's gone, he says this. "This won't be pretty!" He then see's one of his wounded ally's and ask them in concern if they can go through with this! "You...sure your up for the good fight (**Son!**)!"

(Fella's! Superior numbers are no match for Superior Firepower!) Big Guy states his objection to move away, as he brings out his hidden Elbow weapons and just start blasting away at the overwhelming number odd's of the enemy with missiles and other stuff!

(Do Not let Pass Go!) Big Guy advises with his left hand out to stop someone from going further before he brings his wrist launcher and fires at them.

(Their widely!) Big Guy states that these enemies are a widely butch to handle!

(Someone call for an Exterminator!) Big Guy taints the enemy (**if it's an insect, then that's fine!**) and blasts them with more of his hidden elbow weapons!

(Sorry Charlie! Their NOT Seeing visitor's!) Big Guy states that he won't let these creatures/foes/enemies try to get near their intending targets that are hiding and are being protected at the moment!

(Could use some back-up here, (Son)) Big Guy states that he needs help stopping these enemies that are still coming at them!

((**the person's name**)! I know you can hear me, front and center, Soldier!) Big Guy calls out to his ally that is hiding from all this or is just waiting for the right moment to strike which ever goes for this line!

(I need yah to take a hit from one of those (**weapons!**)) Big Guy wants that person to take that hit before it fires on the innocent people they're trying to protect. While his said friend is still worried about what will happen if he takes that shot from the enemy, Big Guy tries to calm him a bit. "Only for a moment, (**Son**)! Like tearing off a bandage real fast! But..." He get's cut off from an enemy grabbing his neck, which annoys he as he snaps at his unwelcome' company. "Do you Mind, we're talking!" Then blasts them off with his wrist launchers and continues were he left off. "But then you'll be 100% (**could be warrior; or if it's something that'll get rid of an infections that person has!**) again!"

(Welcome back to the front lines again, (**Son!**)) Big Guy states that it's great to have an old ally friend back in the fights again!

(Red Hots, Get Your Red Hots!) Big Guy announces before tossing down two big bomb missiles at his enemies or their ship!

(Still busted up pretty good, but no reason for you folks can't stick around a while and have yourselves a slice of warm apple pie and a cup of joe) Big Guy explains the situation of the traveler's ship still needs repairs, but they can still stick around and make themselves comfortable until then!

(I'm going in!) Big Guy says before going into action. If he's defusing a bomb, then he'll say this after hooking his left index finger into it. "Bomb defusing sequins activated!" When someone ask's about what they can find out, he'll add this. "Back to the club house, psychological profiles, heck! We might even find out who (**add in some info about what they want to know, like for example: we might even find out who made these robot making robot's**)" "Snag!" Big Guy's so called curse for seeing that something has happen while hacking in to get the info! "Hit the bricks!" Big Guy warns the others to find cover before the bomb goes off! They are still worried about him, but he reassures them. "Don't worry about me, (**son/kid or even if there is a gang, then that's fine!**) It's a staring contest - and I don't blink!"

(No sign of force entry!) Big Guy states that it looks like the place wasn't forced through before saying this. "The (**name of an evil group!**) could have placed another mole! Which means the (**stolen item; like a robot brain**) may still be in the building!" He states that their maybe is someone working for them that is here inside the building without anyone knowing about it!

(Mechanic on duty!) Big Guy states before he charges right at his foe, and begins to wrestle with it until he's now on top of it! "Let's have a look under the hold!" Big Guy states while ripping off it's plate and then uses one of it's wrist launchers to blast right through it's open compartment! "Cracked Engine Lock! Another one for the scape yard!" He comments his work after blasting and shutting down the giant attacking robot foe!

(You folks alright!) Big Guy ask to be sure that the civilians in the place are alright and have not been harmed before he came in and helped stopped an enemy he just defeated!

(What would the (**evil group's name**) want what they already have!) Big Guy states why someone who's got something want it again, until he says something else from a clear thought. "Unless someone Else stole it! But Who!" Now the question remains of who stole it if it wasn't the group they thought it would be!

((**person's name**)! What the!) Big Guy says, as seeing that his found ally was busy fighting of some enemy units and troopers, something was off and he needed to know why! "I assume you went solo without authorization!" Big Guy states that his friend went out to do a mission without telling him or anyone else for that matter! "Son! That's lawyer talk!" Meaning that what his ally had to say, WAS A BIG FAT LIE! "Where is this (**other person that he's heard about**) I keep hearing about!" Big Guy ask in wanting to know who this person he's been hearing is and what he looks like!

(Dock and Cover, kids!) Big Guy informs any children he's with or the one's in the group from an incoming missile attack, as he covers and protects them from getting this attack!

(Hey Fashion Plate!) Big Guy calls out someone who is sticking out of the crowd and begins to bash on the opponent his called out!

(Unfinished business!) Big Guy state his foe's question of "what's that!" If he tries to hack into his enemy's detonation sequence, using his left hand's index finger, his foe would say this "you'll destroy us "Both!" But that's were a counter reaction comes in here! "Nope! Just you, Chief! Big Guy states that it'll be his foe that goes down and not him, before he removes his left hand by disconnecting it before his opponent explodes afterwards!

(I always keep a spare!) Big Guy reminds people that if he lost an arm during battle, then he has a few spares just incase of these moments!

(Say! Are you two related!) Big Guy ask if the two people or creatures look like they are related because of what they look or dress like which could be either of them!

(Guidance System Online) Big Guy is seated in a giant pilot seat of a strange vehicle and add's this to his comrades. "Veter set to one hour into the future!"

(Temporal circuits, charging!) He states that the temporal circuits are now charging his time ship before adding this as he pushes the "take off" button! "All systems Go!"

(Handles like a dream...and has that new time machine smell!) Big Guy mentions how the new time traveling ship handles well and it's got that new smell to it!

(Guidance System Regulator's fried!) Big Guy states that the said system is fried, it's not working before he adds this! "This baby's flying Blind!" He means that without the guidance system to show him were he's going, he might as well fly the thing blind!

(Stand down, (**son or kid**). I'm back in the saddle. God Bless America!) Big Guy assures his allies that he's now been fixed and is now back on their side!

(Where doing just that..by stepping out of history's way) Big Guy states that it's best not to interfere in this cause and just let history continue it's record course!

(Not on my watch, pal!) Big Guy states that he won't let someone get away with doing something while he's around! He tries to blast them with his hidden elbow weapons, but they bring out blast proof shields, as he states this change of course! "They came prepared. Have to go Mano a (**Tentacle; if squid! Hand; if they even have hands**)!"

(Blitz!) Big Guy states while grabbing his enemy and lifting them up in the air to perform his attack! "Let freedom Ring!" After saying that, he tosses his foe and smacks him against a large bell object which makes some ringing noises afterwards from the hit!

(Hmm..So that's how it happened!) He states that a mystery at how something he thought happen was really what he and his enemy did in the past which some how explains a bit to him in a way!

(Air Mail!) Big Guy mentions this while tossing a foe across the skies after grabbing and swinging them from the ground to the air!

(Don't mind the sea food! Now fight "ah-mos" yourselves!) Big Guy mentions about not minding any sea food, which might be an enemy! And that he just wants them to fight there problem off without any of them interfering with their argument!

(If the (**fish-heads or any other nickname of the enemy group**) make it back to base, who knows what they'll send next!) Big Guy states that if he doesn't stop them, then nothing where he's at will be kept safe! So he'll bring out his shoulder galting machine gun and fires off his shoots directed right at their ship, destroying it before it escapes while thanking his good aim work! "Bull's Eye!"

(And that (**my friend's**), is history in the making!) Big Guy shows his ally of what this shows that made history in the making for their time!

(Time travel is a wavery thing, (**Son**), but trust me, (**he'll/she'll/they'll**) be waiting for us back home!) He states that were their missing friend is, he explains that it's complicated to explain with time travel and all!

(I know someone who "might" be able to help!) Big Guy states that he may know how his group can get back home ( even to there own time!)

(Looks like Ben's Kite and Key did the trick!) He states that it was thanks to Ben Franklin's kite and key, that they made it back to their own time period!

(Which means we're back in the good old U.S. of A. Kiss the ground, (**son or kid**).) Big Guy replies that it's good to be back were things are right again, even to show how much they miss it, one could say they would kiss the ground, just to show how much they miss the place THAT much!

(We're on our way, general!) Big Guy assures the so called "general" that he and others are on the way over to help! "E.T.A. 60 seconds!" He let's them know how long it'll take for them to be their!

(This is no time to pout, (**son**)! We got two target's confirmed! Big Fat Radioactive ones!) Big Guy states to his ally that now's not the time to get upset, since now they got some mutated creatures on the scanners!

(Attention mutant shoppers! I'm having a Red-White-and-Bluelight Special on Bug Repellant!) Big Guy states this to the mutated bugs before bringing out his hidden elbow weapons and opens fire on them while saying this. "In fact, I'm giving it away!"

(A pair of piping hot side winers should make all sales final!) Big Guy states while bringing out his wrist launchers to prepare to blast them at the creatures!

(What the!) From a sudden surprised to the event!

(Your in my line of fire, champ!) He states that some new guy is blocking him from blasting the enemy he's got in sites, but this new character is blocking his view!

(He's a Ball Hug!) He states that this new figure is trying to steal the action from them!

(Second and final, fancy pants! Unless your hardware has to be registered with the United States Military!) He notes off some new hot-shot trying to step in between his duty and is interfering with official law of his job of protect and serve, etc.!

(Anymore Bug Site'ins!) Big Guy ask if there are any more of those bug creatures he fought earlier to one of his companion's!

(There thripy, resourceful, and can not tell a lie!) Big Guy states about hearing that these bugs are scouts while showing a scout's salute pose with his hand on his head like when people do salutes! "How many others!" He ask just how many others we're talking about after someone mentions they look for food for others! "To many eggs are bad for the cholesterol count!" He states that it will be bad if there were to be more of these mutant bugs then there are now!

(Provide coordinates and fill (**person's name!**), the game plan) Big Guy tells the others what he needs, the coordinates and letting his other member know about the situation! As he prepares to set his ship to go off to it's designated point, he says this. "I'm off to crown a queen!" Meaning he will take on the insect queen in charge of these mutant insect army!

(I feel another campaign going on!) He suggest what's coming next from reading his scanner's picking up someone! Just then, someone or something blows a hole in his ships roof as he response to his rude party crasher. "Hey!" Before fires his missile from his wrist launcher at his rude guest!

(Always in my line of fire!) Big Guy taints this unknown figure for getting in his way of attacking his enemies before blasting them off with another wrist launcher missile!

(Rain-check on that one, Curly!) He states that he'll have to take another time to fight this foe because of something else right now that needs his attention, as he states this. "There's a lot of lives at steak if I don't scramble some egg's!" Meaning about taking care of some insect egg's before they hatch and cause problems for people later on!

(What part of "I don't have time for this", don't you understand!) Big Guy ask why this foe he's fighting now doesn't get that he can't deal with him right now because of other matters to take care of, like stopping other enemies or insect eggs from hatching and spreading across any city area's!

(What with!) Big Guy asedk how this new figure will protect the innocent civilians with!

(Why the grudge fella, "Who" programed you!) Big Guy wants to know why this new character has a grudge against him and who programed him to boot! If he saids that he or she did, then he simply point out the mistake in that answer of theres! "Just between use bot's, That ain't possible!"

(Time to see what you got under the hood, chief!) Big Guy states before bringing out his top left hand's buzzsaw, and is planning to cut open his robotic metal foe to see what's inside the bot itself!

(You don't know how right you are!) Big Guy states on how right his foe is about how it now ends, meaning that this is the final end to someone in which Big Guy agree's to it, but he secretly means it's not for him, but for the other person!

(Hail to the queen!) Big Guy taints the so called queen of the mutant insects while launching his weapons at her to keep her away or busy at the moment!

(That's right, play and loving for everyone!) Big Guy states as he kicks and punches every mutant insect that's around him away from both him and his allies!

(Will have to "Candy Gram" the whole mountain! Come on, kid) Big Guy states on what the should do if there is to many enemies to face of with so few of them, so they'll have to just blow-up the mountain and buried them instead!

((**person's name**)! Get out of that rocket, abandon ship!) He warns his ally to get out of that ship either because it won't last or that it's rigged to explode!

((**Other person's name!**) Behind You!) Big Guy tries to warn his opponent that something is behind him and he needs to believe him on that!

(Open wide, Ugly!) Big Guy says to the giant beast like enemy, (mutant bug queen even) before tossing a thermal bomb at it which it swallows just before he presses the trigger button which then makes it explode inside the creature and destroy everything around the area (like say a canon wide)!

(Whatta we got!) Big Guy ask what's the problem that he's been called in to look at! "Both of them!" He ask if it's not one, but two that are having malfunction problems!

(Just between us professionals - we do monsters, not home repairs!) Big Guy states that between one profession to another, he does monsters, not home repair for malfunction house hold items!

(What seems to be the trouble here, little bot!) Big Guy ask after grabbing the "said" little bot in his hand and wants to know what's going on here and what the problem is!

(That's why they called them Knot-off's!) Big Guy add's after knoting a robotic head off a robot duplicate of the original character!

(What the!) From hearing something that is out of the ordinary!

(Not Unless your name is (**person's name**) (**then add in the evil group's name after that!**)) Big Guy states that this duplicate modal of one of the heroes or celebrity is being controlled be an evil organization! Just before they leave, he add's this to his line. "It's factory recall time!"

(Parade's Over. Boys!) He tells the duplicate figures that it's over and that they should stop! "Back it up and go on home!" He warns them again before bringing out his hidden elbow weapons! "(**Son or kid**), nothing personal!" Big Guy says to his ally before blasting away the clone army of someone the heroes know, it if it's themselves, so he's saying that since his doing this, he's saying that it's nothing personal since he doesn't feel like hurting look alike's of his friends!

(Wily little Kamikazes.) He states that the clone army is not only widely, but they don't mind sacrificing themselves to attack there stronger opponent!

(Go Figure!) He says from knowing about the trouble they're still cleaning up when another one appears to them, that's what he means by go figure!

(Evasive!) He warns the others to move away from the blast coming right at them!

(To many, fall back (**Son or kid!**)) He warns his ally to fall back because there's to many foes for them to handle!

(Your buddies have a spiffy new clubhouse - complete with hostages, no doubt.) Big Guy states that the clones of his friend have taken over a building and that they have people trapped inside with them!

(Maybe "(**she or he**)" can tell us!) He states after seeing someone get out of the building from the take over clones, this could be their lead into what's going on now!

(Tag. Your It!) Big Guy states right after he brings his metal feet down and crushes his enemy right under his boots!

(We can find the link, or I can coldcock 5000 (**person's name**) wannabes.) He means to either take out the controlling device or he may end up fighting up to 5000 clone's of his ally!

(Guess someone will have to go, undercover!) Big Guy states that someone will have to go undercover to get inside enemy territory! Maybe even someone that looks like the clone counterparts! "Just be yourself, (**Son or kid!**)" If they feel like they can't fit in with their clone counter parts, then Big Guy will simply say in advice works of "just be yourself", which is whom the others are in a way!

(Kid needs to work on his impressions!) Big Guy states that his ally needs to work on his impression of someone else, or himself within enemy territory! (Or even an enemy clone army of himself to foul to think that he "IS" one of them!)

(He set the timer) Big Guy ask if before they lost contact if his inside friend set the timer or not! If they don't know, he'll say this. "I'm going in!" He plans to go in and rescue his trouble'd ally, but if someone asking him how! This is what he'll say! "I can't blend in with the crowd, so I'll just have to be myself!"

(Candygram for the Lollipop Guild!) Big Guy states while coming down from above and tosses two bombs at the enemy squadron, as they blow-up after getting to the ground!

(Come and get it, yah crummy hunks of junk!) Big Guy states for the robotic troopers to bring it on, as he is knocking them away like fly's!

(Can't Move, to many!) Big Guy states that there are to many enemy clone troop's of his friend on him and they got him pine down! "Huh!" Then suddenly, they move away from him, making Big Guy question this change of this situation while stating this about them. "I don't think they're breaking for naptime!"

(Sweet Flying Hotlinks) Big Guy says in shock to believe what's happening suddenly!

(Kid Reminds me of "Me!") Big Guy states on how his ally is doing something that "he" himself would do!

(Atta (**Boy/Girl!**) Big Guy congrats someone for letting him find them or on their work!

(Time to break Formation!) Big Guy states that they break up a squad's formation or break off his friend who's apart of the formation, in order to get them out of there and away from the enemy's grasp! "Had the right idea, (**Son or kid**), but I think we can manage without losing you!" He states that even if his ally friend was going to do this to stop the enemy from within, he didn't want it to mean that they would loss him as well!

(Quarterback drops back to pass!) He says before tossing a magnetic bomb at the squadron's position and flys quickly out of the explosive's waves! "250 yards. 275….300!" Big Guy states on how far he and his allies are moving away from the explosive magnetic field that can fried their circuits. but luckily they're pass the last line, as one states it's say "Three Hundred and One!" Big Guy will say this in triumphant. "Touchdown!"

(Listen Up, (**Foe's Name!**) I'll Fight to keep this Country Free! I'll Fight so it's safer for decent people to walk there dogs after dark! I'll EVEN Fight to eliminate the designated hitter Rule; from Baseball!) He explains his reason to fight before snapping at his foe while pointing his right index finger at them with this line! (But I won't Fight to provide cheap thrills for some sick Freak!)

(Your about to fill more then that, chief!) Big Guy snaps at his foe before releasing his hidden shoulder weapons! (**Note:** If the enemy said "I feel embarrass for you", then that's the perfect moment to snap! Otherwise, if they say "How do yah like those fillings I gave yah, now you know how I feel from those attacks from you!")

(If you like the appetizer! Open wide for the Family Platter!) Big Guy snaps when someone said something like "Well, that wasn't so bad!", after they took or dodged his attack, then he charges straight at them for a full double knuckle punch attack!

(Right Behind yah, SunShine!) Big Guy tells his foe were he's hiding at before blasting them away with his wrist launchers!

(Bring It ON!) Big Guy challenges his foe to attack him, as he is prepared to attack them full on! (This tactic could allow both opponent's to fire their attacks at each other and just walk up towards them without second thoughts!)

(Looks like we go Old School, (**His Opponent's name**)) Big Guy challenges his foe to fight in a hand to hand combat!

(I allows carry a spare!) Big Guy mentions this while putting on a spare hand before adding this. "It's the best way to Bowl A STRRRRIKE!" Big Guy mentions this before coming up close to his foe and delivering a right fist strike towards them which knocks them back quite a bit like a bowling ball!

(I dedicate this to the kid with unflappable faith! Who Never Stops Believing in Heroes! No Matter How Great The Odds! I'm Talking about the only kid on this great big planet! Who could predict my next classic Maneuver!) Big Guy announces what he's going to do and says that there's one kid here that has helped him along the way!

(Your Choice, (**name or nickname title of beaten oppenent**)! You can (**Note:** About leaving them), and fly away or I can just keep on busting you up, from now until the Fourth of July!) Big Guy gives his opponent a choice to choose from, the easy way, or the hard way!

(Appreciate the vote of confidences, champ!) Big Guy compliments someone on their kind words to him!

(We're talking about a human virus, (**Son or kid**)! Germs. Like those that cause the common cold.) Big Guy explains what people say about catching a virus!

(Legend One to Base, I'm in Corentee Air Space) Big Guy informs that he and his ship are in the position before saying this. "Switching to infer-scan!" After that, he see's particulars of where the unknown creature was last at! "Space baby left a trail alright!"

(Time to Hoff it!) He states on moving out and finding his unknown foe!

(Tranquilizers. Say good night!) Big Guy states before firing his hidden elbow tranquilizer canon's at his targeted creature! But if it shows that it doesn't work and that it's skin isn't breached, then he just states this. "Thick Skin!"

(Six-Legged Hogtie, comin' up!) Big Guy states after using his back wast's grappling hook to tie around his giant opponent until he's got them all tied up!

(Target Sighted. Destination: Chops!) Big Guy says after spotting his target and prepares to deliver both his fist to knock the creature down after getting contacted by his attack!

(For the Love of Mary!) Meaning like "Ohh you got to be kidding me" or "Ohh brother, what a headache!"

(All Right, precious. I think I call this one the 'Clop Chopper!) Big Guy states an innocent creature, even if he's a bit of a threat, tell's it of his move just before he punches it from underneath it's chin!

(Hot Lunch!) Big Guy states out just as he's near a giant creatures month, his top head opens to show his top gun and blasts it with a cranial blaster to set himself free from the creatures grip!

(Growing lizard's need there Iron!) Big Guy states before bring out his shoulder gatling Gun and blasting at the bogy!

(Here's a patriotic number I call, Rocket's Red Glare!) Big Guy fires two individual rocket's from his two top part hands that afterwards explode into fireworks, meant to distract the enemy with flashy pretty lights!

(I can see your belly button!) Big Guy taints his giant enemy's waist being exposed, and he has a plan to used that fact to his advantage!

(He need's some tender, love and care) Big Guy points out that this giant beast isn't a real threat, just needs some caring and help for it to understand since it's only an infant!

(Just one ding dong named (**name of evil person related to crime**).) Big Guy states when someone ask if this "rings any bells" of the situation that this event seems familiar to them.

(Slow down their, tiger!) He states that his ally need's to slow down before they act, and if the bad guy they want is responsible, but is still kept under lock and key, then he'll say this! "We already did!" Meaning that they already did it already!

(And if Spider Sam's creeping down the corridors...) Big Guy states before he smashes his fist into his hand and finishing his sentence. "He'd better have a hall pass."

(Roger That!) He confirms of one's work or spying on how things look so far!

(Brain Leech took the bait!) Big Guy confirms that their enemy has taken the bait and now they can attack!

(Doctor (**Name of doctor! Or could be of another person!**) Your intact!) Big Guy says in surprised that this person is unharmed for some strange reason!

(Did you see anything, Professor!) Big Guy ask if this man had seen anything strange as of late before they came in!

(Stay with her, (**Son or kid!**) Big Guy order's his comrade to stay with someone who's hurt or need's help at the moment while he tries to find their runaway target!

(Halt!) He demands that who's ever running away from him, should stop right now! (**Note: As if the enemy would ever do that!**)

(Come on out, Turn yourself in!) Big Guy states that this character should give up and turn himself to the authorities!

(Sweet Henry F...Gagh!) Big Guy states something coming at him before he get's cut off and is unable to finish that sentence!

(Easy (**Son or kid**)! Don't want to warp your emotion grid!) Big Guy calms his hurt friend for seeing someone they care for get hurt suddenly, so he tries to help ease his pain a bit!

(The Trick is finding the culprit!) Big Guy states that it's hard to find their target since they havn't seen what it look's like or where it will strike next!

(Pull on your oven mitts (**person's name**), it's time to shake hands with the Devil.) Big Guy states that in order for them to get anywhere and fast, they'll need help from an unfriendly force, an old enemy or someone that they have a hard time dealing with, will have to work together in order to complete there mission!

(It is my duty to inform you that in the event you decide to pull a fast one, the (**Nicknamed warrior or person witch ever works!**) has already selected a thematically appropriate classic maneuver to be administered by me.) Big Guy states all this that there better not be anything funny that this character pulls on them or else, before saying this. "Now, can you sniff out our prep?" He ask in wanting to know if this fella can do it or not, it's up to him to decide!

(If he ticks, clock I'm!) Big Guy informs his ally that if their cooperating foe tries anything suspicion, then he's trusting his ally to stop him before he can get away with doing it!

(Anyone for pie? Piping Hot!) Big Guy states and brings his hidden elbow weapons out to do battle before realizing he was sent to the wrong place, it's at a bar mitzvah in synagogue, he sees that their is a boy, his parents, and the rabbi all shocked from his breaking through the wall before saying this as an apology while bringing his weapons back in! "...Sorry. Wrong address, citizens." As he prepares to leave, he turns around and brings his hand up to the people and says this. "Mazel Tov."

(Where's (**bad guy's name!e**) He'll ask when he see's the foe they had is no where in site?

((**Son or kid**)! Tonight we were "Both" card carrying member's of club chum, but I'm willing to bet that you letting (**The name of the bag guy they had before he escape!**) go is the best thing that could have happen!)

(The first thing a fresh out of prison oversize, under feed (**choice of what they eat, example; mind**), vampire is gonna do...is look for the biggest, juiciest (**for one that sucks out knowledge, would be this; brain**) around!) Big Guy explains his plan on how letting this escape foe of there's could turn into an advantage of theirs! "Which means (**escaped enemy's name**) will lead us right to the copycat!" Meaning the person who can do just like the "said" enemy can do!

(Fellas, seems you both had a little too much to think.) Big Guy states that the two different arguing foes had a bit to much fighting and arguing amongst each other!

((**Some other person's name of the culprit's true identity!**) Nephew!) Big Guy states in shock to believe that "this" was the enemy they were trying to find all this time!

(Nothing up my sleeve.) Big Guy waves his arms up, showing he has nothing up his sleeve when he suddenly points his arm at his foe and brings out his wrist missile and restates his sentence. "Whoops. There is something up my sleeve!" And then blasts the enemy with it afterwards!

(Enough is Enough, (**Enemy's name**)! Time to crack your shell!) Big Guy states before bringing his shoulder machine gun out and starts blasting at his foe until it's harden skin breaks or it's destroyed!

(I have to concur, (**Son or kid**). Just...don't get a swelled head.) He states that even if what his ally did was good, doesn't mean he should let it go "too" far and make them develop a big ego about it!

(Any-word from the station!) Big Guy ask's in there has been any word's since the last time the (station that he's going to hasn't said about what problems they're facing!)

(I'm going down!) Big Guy states when he goes down into the water depths in his aqua vehicle ship!

(Peachy, what seems to be the trouble!) Big Guy says after someone ask if he's had a pleasant time before asking of what the problem is that he had to travel to get here!

((**person's name**), What's (**he or she**) doing here!) Big Guy ask on why he see's his ally doing here, and why he's out cold for some reason!

(Widely little tike!) He states that someone is quite the wide one to handle!

(What's with the (**example for robots; power down! Example for humans; out cold state!**)) Meaning he wants to know why they are not awake at all!

(Let's see what a little elbow grease can do!) Big Guy complies to see what he can do to fix this problem that he or his group or the problem that the people his with that need his help!

(Lift with the legs! Urrgh!) Big Guy states before lifting up something really heavy by using his knees while dealing with the weight he has to handle! "Spiffy!" Big Guy complement's his work after it is done and finished, and it looks good in his view of it!

(Get a load of this!) Big Guy states of what he's found for the others to see!

(Ohh-Kaay!) Big Guy says from seeing that this situation of things is weird to him! Like for example, why nobody is acting like themselves or that they don't care of what happen and what strange creature he just ran into!

(Didn't you say that (**person's name**) was down from (**Then add in the problem like from an unknown virus or something like that**)!) Big Guy ask about his out cold ally's situation to one of the people in-charge with suspension! After one of them says "yes" he adds this in to further his questionable suspense of what's happening! "So, why's the kid's (**belonged item like; a power pack or a weapon, something that belongs to them is not with them!**) here!" Big Guy then adds this is with a little more force in his tone from not liking how this talk is going and why all this quiet! "Doc! I want you to (**For a robot; reactivate! For a human; wake up!**)" If they refuse to acknowledge his demand, then he just add's in more force to it with more serious tone in his voice! "(**Robot; reactivate! Human; **_Wake him/her/them up_) (**then add person's name!**), Now!" After that, he points his finger down, meaning he wants it done now and quickly to boot!

(And you were hoping to accomplish...WHAT!) Big Guy states when someone who isn't an enemy or even a threat tries to attack him, but he just grabs him with his hand before asking him this question. If his captive turns into something strange, showing that it's someone else and not the one he knows, he say this in surprised! "What the!"

(Open wide, Ugly!) Big Guy states before bring his wrist launcher out and fires it at his attacking creature foe, as it blows it up from explosive impact!

(What did you do with Doc (**add name!**) Big Guy demands from one of the enemy's he grabbed and is wanting information on where his friend and the others are! If the responded with a "hiss" noise he'll say this before tossing the look alike Doc person away while having it knocked down the other copies as well. "Wrong Answer!"

(Maybe you can fill me in, sport!) Big Guy says to his out cold friend, planning to wake his out cold ally and hoping that he'll get some answers to this bizarre mystery!

(Blugh!) Big Guy shouts out from getting a surprised suddenly and brings out his hidden elbow weapons and nearly plans to fire them, but then his surprised opponent says "not to shoot him or her", so he ask them this question! "How do I know your not one of "them"!" Which he means the copies of his allies he saw moments again! When he's sure that this one isn't one of those copy clone figures, they asked him to do something about them, since they took over the station which he'll reply by saying this. (No! They replaced everyone, nothing human about those method actor's, but their looks!) After he shakes his head, he begins to ask for something else after spotting something familiar from his only survivor friend? "Transmitter Chip!" Big Guy states what his found survive ally has in their possession, and said that the Doc person gave it to her just before those clone creatures grabbed her!

((**Son or kid**), can you identify this!) Big Guy ask if his awaken ally friend knows about the chip (item) he got after showing it from his hand!

(Then let's add this one with your collection!) He states that since his friend has them and can play them, he says that he should check it out and see what it's all about!

(I repaired the (**Anything mechanical; Turbine, Boiler, Field Generator!**)!) Big Guy states or realized what he fixed may have been a mistake in helping the enemy!

(Duh, I'll just disrepair it before whatever's down there rises and shines!) Big Guy assures he'll unfix his work and stop whatever is coming out with the machine's help in doing it!

(We close the (**The pathway that would lead the enemy out, for example: in the ocean; trench! Example for volcano; close the top! Example for a big door; close the door!**)!) Big Guy suggestion that they try to do something that will completely stop anything that is coming at them from the other side!

(Fine! You stay here!) Big Guy agree's that someone will stay put or search the place for any others (**Especially those that are to afraid to join them!**) while he and any others go out to stop any incoming invader's from getting to them!

(All set, (**Son/kid!**) Big Guy ask if his joining ally is ready to move out!

(Candy Grams Delivered, commencing countdown!) Big Guy states that his placed explosive bombs are set and armed while setting his left wrist's time setter to set them off!

(What the!) He ask from seeing something unusual happening!

(There in the Belly of the beast!) Big Guy states that where anything and anyone are at right now, they're all inside the belly of a beast and that they are trapped, and can't get out!

(Countdown's cancelled until further notice!) Big Guy states they have to cancel the countdown to his bomb's going off until they know more about what they should do or how they can rescue people trapped inside something get out without harming them through the countdown! "I'll provide cover, you slip inside!" Big Guy gives one of his ally's order's to go inside to rescue the captured or trapped victims while he provides cover for him from the still coming enemy invaders!

(Torpedo's Away!) Big Guy get's his arm in position, opens an underneath elbow compartment where four launchers are in and fires torpedo's at his enemy! (**Note: Only useful when under water!**)

(Can't let Fish Face reach open waters!) Big Guy states he can't let what appears to be a big mutated fish creature reach open waters after getting out of the tench canon! "Dive!" Big Guy says as he jumps down to the creature, but he's really just going further pass he until he get's near it's tail and pulls with all his strength, to drag the thing back down!

(I'm a tad water logged, (**Son or kid!**) Big Guy states his problem from the water pressure crushing his armor before he then ask's his ally this. "Room for one more!" Seeing if they have enough room for him to come along with them since he's still a bit water logged from the pressure getting to him!

(Goldie, consider yourself flushed!) Big Guy states to the giant mutated fish creature after it's been beaten or is now trapped under a deep and buried trench canon!

(Wreckage Located! And Mah-gell-lah left a trail to boot!) Big Guy states that he found the wrecked site and it seems that whoever caused it left a trail for him to follow!

(How hard can it be to find a thirty foot two-headed kong!) Big Guy states on how hard can it be to find something that sticks out so easily, that it's not even suppose to be hard at all!

(You maybe large! Urgh!) Big Guy says to the large creature that is crushing him in it's grasp, but then Big Guy says this afterwards. "But you are "Not" in Charge!" He then activates his retro rocket boots and fly's up along with his grabber before dropping them both to the ground, making the thing let him go after the hard smack against the ground!

(Tag...Your it!) He states that this creature is it, just before saying this. "Guess my Viper Toss took the "Hiss" and vinegar out of you, but just to be sure!" He wants to make sure that this creature doesn't cause him anymore trouble, so he grabs it and then ties it to something! (**Note: Could be a; tree, a rock, a pole, anything available to use!**) "Everything I know, I've learned from the boy scouts!" He states on where he learned how to do that move or technique from! "Speaking of Whom!" He states on another boy that he's with that is his scout on mission that isn't not present!

((**person's name**)! Front and Center, (**Son or kid!**) Big Guy ask that where his trooper is now show himself to him, where ever he is!

(Hold on, sister! Not while the jungle's jumping with giants!) Big Guy states that this female comrade can't do something to help him and his group while the jungle there in is crawling with giant size giants!

(Hmm, Mr. Chips went for a dip!) Big Guy states from seeing a giant ape print in the ground going through the river water and onto the other land while still making it's trail! "When in the Congo!" He states that sometimes when your in the jungle, you do things differently! When Big Guy or his pals see leeches trying to suck some blood from him, even if they don't know that his metal and don't have blood, he simply say this to them. "All you blood suckers will get from me is your delay Iron Requirement!" "Caaagh!" When something pops out of the water and pushes him back, and he get's up and ask while seeing what did that to him. "What the!" Big Guy see's a mutated leech, and then says this to the big fella! "Since your a growing leech, you'll need plenty of Iron!" Big Guy says this to the giant mutant leech before firing his hidden elbow weapons at it!

(I call this the Sucker Punch!) Big Guy states his move before swinging his fist right at his foes body! "Hmm! Didn't expect to hit metal!" He ponders to why a living mutant creature would make a metal sound, unless it's insides were metal perhaps! "A remote control device!" He suddenly pulls his fist out and finds that he pulled out what appears to be a remote control device which means that this thing was under someone else's control! "And where there's a puppet, there's always a puppeteer!" Big Guy now knows that whatever these things are, someone has made and is controlling them!

(Still on my A, but I did un-leeched a little (**example; something! (Could be what you found out?)**) that might help explain things!) Big Guy states he hasn't found what he's looking foe, but it's on his top list to find! However he did find something that could help explain to them of a few things that have been happening recently!

(You call my hill-billy "cousins" help!) Big Guy says in confusion, seeing that someone else has come over to help him and his allies out with robotic robot's that are like him, only "not so much in the understanding department!" which is why he states on why he would see his "basic robotic cousin's" from the same place he was made be here!

(As much as I hate to leave you with Moe, Larry, Curly, Sheep, and Bonzo! We can cover more ground if we split up!) Big Guy states that as much as he hates leaving someone with help like them, they can cover more ground if they split up!

(Double Chin Clop Chop!) Big Guy states that since the creature has "TWO" heads, he'll give both a good double knock out punch under their faces with both of his fist!

(I've been looking all over for you! BOTH of you!) Big Guy states that instead of looking for one person, he's been looking for two people (which if they had two heads on one body, that could make sense indeed!)

(Hay Monkey Boys!) Big Guy get's his ape mutated foes (**who might be two enemy pears or a two-headed foe!**) attention before swinging a log, pole, etc. against them which ends up knocking them out, and him saying this to them! "Technical knock out, times two!" He states that since he knocked out two in that one hit, it would make more sense then just one!

(Appreciate the diversionary tactic, super chimp!) Big Guy states while saluting, saying thank you to the one who help cause a diversion that got his enemy distracted, and because that they look like or were doing things similar like a real monkey!

(No time to stroll down Main Street, pal!) Big Guy informs his foe that he doesn't have time to destroy and wreak havoc across the city streets while holding up a bus and saying this line. "Cause you got a bus to catch!" And then tosses the bus right at his foe which knocks them back quite a few feet while dealing some damage to them!

(Give my regards to the Hair Club (**name of evil group**). Big Guy says his regards while making a taint to the evil group that sent this robotic manic before blasting it away with it's hidden elbow weapons, destroying it in the process!

(Legend One to base, I've established visual contact with the bogy!) Big Guy states from his ship of the strange figure down below, and add's this line to it! "It's (**name of evil group's organization!**) alright!" Meaning that what he see's belongs to the group that controls or makes this creatures!

(Auto Pilot Engage!) Big Guy set's his ship to auto pilot and prepares to engage his bomb drop on target! "Who can make the bombs drop, the Candy Man Can!" Big Guy states in a poetic rime about how he can make the bombs drop right down on his targeted foe!

(It's show time!) Big Guy states that it's time to begin something, namely fights or big events!

(Love to hear about it later, (**Son or kid**)! We got a (**bot or monster**) to bust!) Big Guy states that he'll want to hear about someone's story later because right now, they got an enemy to stop!

(Of Course it is! Let's go!) Big Guy said confused, but decides to just go along with it before they head off somewhere!

(Yippy Kai Yay!) Big Guy yells out before he fly's under his foe and pull's his leg around and makes it fall on the ground soon afterwards!

(Hoha!) Big Guy says after defeating or destroying his target enemy foe!

(Everything's easy when your working for Uncle Sam!) Big Guy states that this part was easy probable because of where they are is not as dangerous as any of the other places that he and his allies have been too! Or that it's easy when they work together since they are apart of a group or something similar!

(Duh, uhm, That was a history test, (**Son or kid**)! You've passed! Congregations!) Big Guy covers up something by saying it was a history test and that someone that asked that question passed it well!

(Howdy, friend's!) Big Guy says his greetings towards his friends when they say hello to him!

(Can't let you do that, Cowboy!) Big Guy says to an enemy planning something, as he comes out of nowhere and brings his wrist launcher out to freeze his foe from moving!

(Now! If you'll excuse me folks! I got a job to do!) Big Guy states that he needs to get moving and finish a job he's been given to complete!

(Just a little welding, what brings you here, sport) Big Guy states that he's welding up something before asking what his ally companion is doing here!

(Ugh! Rats!) Big Guy brings up a cover story for someone to fall into believing it! (**It works when there is something moving inside of something like a sealed up box crate!**) "And fireworks! The rats must be setting off the firework!" Big Guy tries to cover up that if what's inside is moving and is making "banging" noises, then he says that for those around to believe that is what's happening inside the box right now!

(Say Sport! Why don't we play a game!) Big Guy suggest's that he and his ally play a game, as he says this. "Hide and Go Seek!" When he's ally says "Sure or okay or really now!", then he'll say in response to that. "You betcha, captain! You go hid and I'll come lookin for yah!" When they ask what are the boundaries, he'll just simply say this. "North America!"

(My radio must be!) Big Guy tries to explain that his radio frequencies must be down, but he just get's cut off from someone!

(General! I'm concern about security! How many people have access to my "secret!") Big Guy ask the so called "General" about security measures and about how many people know about his little "secret!"

(Meeting AhGirn!) Big Guy stomps in on enemy meeting and brings out his hidden elbow weapons just after saying this line!

(Full (**Secret Project or Top Secret Info Which Ever's Best!**) access, initiated) Big Guy hooks himself to an enemy's computer and begins accessing their secret projects and stuff!

(Because I had to seek the general out first!) Big Guy states that he had to find the general (perhaps it's because he was an enemy spy) and says this to his ally. "Tag team, go get him, Sport!" Big Guy holds his hand out for his ally to tag before going after the escaping "general" When they state that they don't think they liked playing this game, Big Guy will say this. "Then he doesn't get to play anymore!" Then uses his left index finger to shoot out knock-out gas that will knock them out cold for the time being, as he explains the situation to his companions of what's happen before they arrived on the seen!

(Going Up!) He states about bring his enemy up before tossing them across or down to the ground from a high altitude while saying this! "Give my regards to the pavement!" Which soon after they crash and destroys a part of the ground after they made a large impact from their falling high!

(Hey sport! Your not playing by my rules!) Big Guy states to an un-suspecting foe that is doing something that he thinks is not right! "You've gone and done it now, sport!" Big Guy says when the enemy plans to ignore what he said and plans to attack him, after Big Gut get's his wrist launcher out and ready to use!

(How right you are!) He states when someone is right about something!

(To-Tah-Lu, tinker toy!) Big Guy taints some creature that looks like an innocent toy, but it's very dangerous toy to be sure!

(Close, but no cigar!) Big Guy states that the enemy may have been close, but it's not close enough!

(Big Guy classic is back.) Big Guy states that he's back in action and is ready to take down any enemy foe that get's in his way. And he can deliver a punch across the enemy's face after making himself know from behind them!

(Buddy! This town ain't big enough for the Both of us!) Big Guy states the fact to his large but similar size as him foe, with a point before he calls out his attack move! "Candy Gram!" And opens his hidden elbow weapons and starts blasting away!

(Ready to Rumba!) Big Guy states after he's out of ammo, same with his opponent that he and his foe should battle hand-to-hand Combat, as they both get into combat ready figure mode, meaning their battle stance!

(Like looking in a cracked mirror!) He states that it's like looking at a figure looking of himself, but this one is the enemy, as he is cracking apart of his body while he and his duplicate foe battle it out!

(Nobody steals my lines.) Big Guy states that no enemy get's away with stealing his lines or what their going to do, like tried to use one of his moves against him or his friends!

(The better to Glory Stomp you with!) When someone says that Big Guy has gained a new look or is all fixed up from his battle damage, He'll say this in response to his enemy's taint about him!

(Say hello to a school yard favorite!) Big Guy states after seeing someone, namely his ally down in position for a certain enemy to be pushed over and tripped over them before he delivers a punch while saying this! "The Van Dike Auto-Men!" Then he punches his foe back a few feet before they trip over something below their knees, an ally that was placed under their walking path which makes they trip backwards and falls down to the ground soon afterwards!

(This is no time for sentiments, (**Son or kid!**) Big Guy states now's not the time to enjoy a sentimental moment at the current situation, as he says something to the group! "If that was (**The name and possible number rank of the main enemy!**)"

(You stay here!) Big Guy informs a citizen to hid and stall were he is so that he will not get in harms way while Big Guy and his allies fight their enemy foe! "(**Name of citizen or a professor, any will do!**), save yourself!" Big Guy informs the non-fighter civilian to save them self's before any harm can come to them! "Don't do this, (**Name of civilian!**)" Big Guy states for them not to do something foolish or try something just to help them!

(Fancy shooting, Doc Holiday!) Big Guy compliments someone (perhaps even one who is a doctor!) for using a blaster (or even say his disarmed hand that has a device to pull and release a wrist launcher and launch it at the enemy while there guard is down!) to take down the un-sespecting enemy!

(It's go time!) Big Guy states when it's time to fight or when it's time to get out of enemy territory if it's going to blow or it becomes extremely dangerous!

(Yes! Including (**Another bad guy's name to were they stand after the fighting that Big Guy's been going through, as he explains!**) We've (**Either destroyed or defeated!**) (**Then put in number of villains his faced or he and his allies have seen to it that they've have been dealt with!**)) Big Guy explains about the situation about the big guys he and allies have seen to it that they have been taken down the number of villains that they faced during their adventures so far, even to the point were they believe it to be the end!

**BONUS:**

Other Weapons/Item Usage in use: (Plus some are what he say's before using the Moves or Equipment)

-Shoulder Galting Gun (A.K.A. Terrorist Mad Popper!) Sometimes refers it too; Up Spring, Pop Metal Variety: opens his shoulder part, brings out a small case which stretches out to take the form of a gatling gun! Then after he says, "Fire in the Hole!" fires off tiny missiles after that to add extra damage to his foe!

-Wrist Launcher:

Opens a launcher on Big Guy's right and left wrist which allows him to to fire a bullets, energy blasts, or a missiles at his foes!

-Top right hand Buzzsaw:

On his top right hand, Big Guy brings out a green gear holding a turning sides way buzzsaw to help crack open a hard object or subject of the matter!

-Retro Rocket Boots: Big Guy fly's using his rocket booster's in his boots to move about in the air!

-Incendiary Trigger Device:

Big Guy pull's out a trigger bomb from inside his palm hand and tosses it to were the opponent is at or is going to land!

Plasma Distributor! (Unknown Function!)

Hidden Machine Guns in Knees Categories!

Two mini gun cannons under his power core chest plate!

-Top Left hand Mini-Set Bombs:

Big Guy brings out what appears to be three knuckle busters, but they are used most for planting small mini-set bombs devices that'll blow-up after getting set on something!

-Hidden Water Propeller Blade Boot's:

Big Guy has these for when he goes underwater traveling, so it's easier for him to move around in!

-Left wrist time Setter:

Big Guy has on this wrist a time setter to activate any place explosive bombs in the area to go off after they have been armed!

-Under Elbow Torpedo's:

Big Guy set's his arm out like his fleching a muscle, but it's to open a compartment for his hidden elbow's four torpedo launchers from underneath it!

-Left Palm Lighter:

For when Big Guy is planning to light something and tosses it at his enemies before it blows up or to just light a fuse which either happens!

-Top right hand Disc Bomb:

Big Guy fires off a disc bomb from his top right hand at his enemy which explodes soon after it get's contact with it's target!

-Hidden right palm bomb placer:

Big Guy opens his palm to let down a line that has a bomb mine before it get's connected and reels in it's line just after it got off!

-Hidden Elbow Tranquilizers!: Used to knock someone or something out (Note: this is an un-harming tactic uses!)

-Behind Back wast Grappling Hook!

Allows Big Guy to hook someone up and take them for a spin as he is the one pull them along or take them away from where they are at! (This move is a non-threat move!)

-Rocket's Red Glare! (A.K.A. The Big Guy's Party Favor!)

Big Guy get's his hands together in front of him, each with a white red-lined rocket, after they've been launched, they explode into flash pretty lights of fireworks! Best used to catch opponent's off guard! It's also one that is used as a non-threat move.

Tracker System:

Big Guy can track six yard long foot-print's or slim trail's or even energy wave frequencies!

-Initiating RCPR!

Brings out two hidden RCPR Cables on Big Guy's chest plate and hooked up to the person his with that needs to get a recharge! Used when someone isn't waking up or to recharge a drained robot's power! Useful when alley's get KO'd and are knock out for the time being!

Fingers Weapons:

-Left Ring Finger has a spark igniter to help put things together

-Left Index Finger has a built in laser cutting beam! OR sometimes a knock-out gas to knock the enemy out cold!

-Top head! (A.K.A Cranial Blaster!)

Big Guy's top hat look above his eyes opens a little to releases a burst of flames or an energy blast at his opponents!

-The Clop Chopper

Go underneath or his foes, and delivers a right hook punch under his face! That's gonna leave a mark. Sometimes when he goes above them and does this again only he ends up sending them down to the ground if they are on high ground!

Party Favor!

Big Guy fires a smoke missile from his left wrist to smoke out his enemies! (This here's a non-threat move!)

_**(UNKNOWN MOVES?)**_

-The Servo Scrambler!

-The Wazoo Whopper!

-The Texas Tornado! (The Double "T", one of his classic moves!)

-The Mash Transect Pile-Driver!

Big Guy tosses something big at his foe which smacks them down hard before they fall! Somtimes it involves using a vehicle like perhaps a Bus or Train or Plane, but mostly a Bus!

-Open top hand launcher!

Fires a small hidden rocket towards it's enemy before they blow up afterwards!

-The Slamped Pattern!

It's a move that Big Guy and his ally both fire off their attacks from different directions, catching their foe off guard and destroying or damaging it's two sides!

-Slaint Banner

Big Guy fires two missile's from under his releashed elbow's weapons at two directions, confusing the enemy of were each are going until they both turn to one side of their enemy's left and right side, giving them damage from both sides!

-What's My Favorite Kind Of Party

The Big Guy throws a smoke bomb that covers the field around his foe, and then come at him to deliver his attack while shouting out, "SURPRISE!" after that!

-The John Henry!

Big Guy grabs a giant's, arm, foot, tail, or just someone of normal size and slams them down hard to the ground! Maybe even use a stone pillar or a log, and smash it against them from up top! (I'll soften him up, with a little tenderizer, I call; The John Henry)

-Bullet Bender!

Were you stop your enemies missile or large object from proceeding further, and redirect away or right back at it's sender!

The Ma-Zoo-La Meltdown!

it's a move the Big Guy uses to melt down a structure, there by causing an unexpected result to catch the opponent off guard! Like things above, fall on them, or using it on the ground to make them slip or fall into! Either way, it catches them off guard!

-The TITANIC!

Big Guy grabs his opponent's leg, brings them up and tosses them against a solid object before letting them go, and fall to the ground, HARD! (Big Guy will say this when the enemy falls: Bon Voyage!)

-Say Hello To The BGY Inciderary Trigger Device!

Big Guy brings out a trigger device from inside his metal palm hand, and tosses it at his foes before it explodes!

-Candy Gram

Big Guy raises his arms, opens his elbow compartment to bring out his hidden weapons from inside his elbows! They are machine guns, he can even launch off mini missiles as well! He can also use this move when he uses both his wrist cannons too!

-The Matador SideStep!

This move allows Big Guy to make his opponent come charging at him, but he side steps away and allows his foe to crash against an object/a wall, or just fall over and smash against the floor!

-The Hand Grenade

When Big Guy offers his hand and his opponent tries to toss him over, instead his hand comes off, they hear beeping noises just before they realize their mistake, as the hand blows up! Big Guy mentions this while putting on another spare hand he brought! "I allows carry a spare!" Then adds this part to his tactic plan; "It's the Best way to Bowl A STRRRRIKE!" Which he strike his right fist, knocking them back a bit across the field like a bowling ball!

-The BIG GUY Belly-FLOP!

A Big Guy Classic Move, were he grabs his opponent from behind, takes them up to the air, and then dives down to the ground, exceptionally fast speed before smacking his foe's front side on the ground pavement with a loud, "BANG!" to it, leaving either a large imprint of them stuck into the ground or just destroyed pathway where they took the damage! Sometimes this move can even work if someone is latched on to Big Guy's front side and won't let go!

-Double Chin Clop Chop!

This move is like the Clop Chopper, but on different times! Big Guy will require the help from another

alley to perform this move, otherwise he'll just have to use both his fists when going under to deliver a blow from underneath the enemy!

-The Monster Masher!

A Classic move the Big Guy uses by grabbing a large pole structure and slams it down on his foes!

-The Sucker Punch!

Where Big Guy riles up his fist before delivering a sucker punch right at his foe, since they didn't see it coming at all!

Special Functions: He's got other vehicles like; Leagen One: His flying Air Craft! B11-2: A Driving vehicle! Plus with his arsenal of stronger weapons that's not on him, he'll carry or drop on his foes! Also Note: with a new chip installment, it'll allow Big Guy to call in help from his air carrier to summoning digital weapons from cyberspace and make them become reality! (_This is an idea of which this bot can do or use in other stories if some would like to use them, example: Smash Bros. Brawl, or anything else for any future planning stories!_)

-Time To Drop: THE CANDY!

Big Guy drops in one or two large Missiles which explode on contact, and they really pack a wallop!

-Say Hello to !

Big Guy get's out a heavy weapon's tank and then fires massive damage to his opponent!

-Cobalt Thorium-G

A Bomb that Big Guy must handle carefully, it's a 400,000 units of cobalt thorium-G. About as unstable as 50 tons of Nitro. Once used, it freezes almost the entire field, a very powerful Sub-Zero Ice Bomb that can deal will serious damage to an army of enemies!

-Red Hots, Get Your Red Hots!

Big Guy brings out two of his big missile rocket's and drops them onto his foe, weather it be a giant, a ship, or their normal size, but it'll leave them in the dust once they get a taste of his heavy explosive bombs that'll take them down!

-Candy Grams Delivered, Commencing Countdown!

Big Guy set's from bombs to rocket's around the area, activates his left wrist's timer setter to armed the explosive devices to go off on his command!

-BOMB DAY! ENGAGED!

Big Guy engages his bombs to be dropped from his ship onto his locked target's!

-Thirmite Bomb!

A strong bomb that when trigger, will blow-up about half a canon wide range of the area!

Electro Magnetic Grenade

Radiates a pulse guaranty to scramble anything robotic or electrical within it's range which would be 300 yards, give or take! Enough to melt down any machine's operating systems!

-Who can make the bombs drop, the Candy Man Can!

Big Guy states in a poetic rime about how he can make the bombs drop right down on his targeted foe! He brings out two specially made gray bombs and jumps out before tossing them at his foe to explode on impact!

**End of Info!**


End file.
